


(Podfic of) Human Contact by Vampireisthenewblack

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Stiles can't take the pain away, but the skin-to-skin contact helps. It calms Derek, stops him from using all his energy in the instinctive fight or flight response that his injury causes. "It's working, just—" He takes Stiles' arm by the wrist, pulls it over his chest, then tips Stiles' head onto his shoulder so he can feel Stiles' breath on his skin. "Yeah. That's good."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Human Contact by Vampireisthenewblack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136325) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



**Length:** 00:28:09

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Human%20Contact%20by%20Vampireisthenewblack.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
